


It's Good To Be Home

by Phoenix_Falls



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/F, Post-Barnes effing everything up, Willifer past mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/pseuds/Phoenix_Falls
Summary: Tumblr sentence prompt for Jemily: “I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies.” Takes place after Barnes leaves





	It's Good To Be Home

Emily settled back into the plush couch, paying more attention to the people situated around her in the living room than the half-finished movie playing on the TV. Henry, god, when had he gotten so big? Henry was sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch on his stomach, head propped up in his hands and his legs bent upward behind him.

Next to her on the couch, Michael was trying desperately to stay awake and enjoy the movie but he was half leaning on Emily’s arm and his head tilted heavily against her every once in a while when he started to drop off and then would snap up as he sat up straight again. On the other side of Michael, JJ was curled up on the end of the couch with her legs tucked under her and idly running her hand up and down Michael’s leg comfortingly, probably purposely trying to send him off to sleep.

Emily felt weirdly domestic about the whole scene and was not surprised that it didn’t feel uncomfortable as this was a scenario she’d pictured in her head many a time. She and JJ had a complicated history, to put it mildly. Emily wasn’t even one hundred percent sure she even believed in soulmates, but she was still certain that Jennifer was hers.

JJ was her rock, the only one who was able to slip past all her guarded walls with little effort. They were best friends, but more than that. They had been lovers in some form or fashion ever since Emily’s death had been faked. The plane ride to Paris was full of whispered confessions and heated embraces, both of them thinking it would be the last time they’d ever see each other.

When Emily was able to come back to the States, back to her family...back to JJ, things had gotten more complicated. Will had understood JJ’s “transgression” as he called it with Emily in Paris, knowing about how the two women felt about each other and that JJ had come too uncomfortably close with losing Emily permanently and had “given in to temptation in a moment of weakness” but JJ had known exactly what she had been doing the first time she pressed her lips to Emily’s on the jet to Paris. There had been no weakness in the way they had made love, no regret, and no guilt, but Will “forgave” JJ anyway.

JJ genuinely loved Will. He was a great father and a decent husband so when Emily came back from the dead, Emily had agreed that they should respect the boundaries of her relationship with Will. Which was much harder than it sounded and it had sounded hellishly difficult. They had almost slipped up a few times. More than a few times, if Emily was being honest, which was part of the reason why she’d had to leave again. 

JJ wasn’t ready for what Emily was offering and truthfully, Emily hadn’t been ready either so she had taken the job with Interpol, hoping the ocean between them would help their desperate need for physical distance before something they couldn’t take back happened before either of them was prepared for the consequences. Still, they were very much emotionally together. It wasn’t until Will finally realized the extent of their feelings for each other that he agreed to have an open arrangement with JJ.

He loved JJ and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and content though he wanted to be the one who made her feel that way, the _only_  one who made her feel that way. But after her abduction and torture, after Emily had dropped everything and flown to save her, after he’d found out that JJ had hallucinated Emily at her darkest moment, not him, he couldn’t keep his head in the sand about JJ’s feelings for Emily and Emily’s for JJ.

So Emily and JJ got back together, long-distance anyway. JJ would go and visit Emily’s flat when she got time off, knowing that if Emily ever came back and it wasn’t work related, JJ would ask her to stay and Emily would. When Hotch decided to stay out of the BAU and named Emily his recommendation for Unit Chief, JJ had hoped against hope that Emily would stay, but refused to talk to her about it until she made the decision on her own as she didn’t want to pressure her. She wanted Emily to stay for more than just her and she had. Emily had realized that it had taken her leaving the BAU twice to understand that _this_  was her Home. _This_  was where she belonged. 

As sometimes these things do, Will began to feel resentful of how much happier JJ was when Emily had come back for good. At how much easier JJ’s laughter came after nights spent with her. At how instead of Emily being the other woman in his and JJ’s relationship, he felt more like the third wheel in their relationship. He knew it was over for good when he’d gotten into an argument with JJ one night about how much time she was spending at work, a frequent row they had, especially after Reid had gotten arrested. Will accused her of using work to avoid him and spend more time with Emily. JJ had been incredulous, of course, she did her best to split her time fairly between her husband and her girlfriend, but work was work and Spence needed everyone on the team to be all in. In a moment of frustrated anger, Will asked JJ if she would choose work over him but they both knew he was using the word work as a stand in for Emily’s name. 

She had told him firmly that he’d better not be giving her an ultimatum because he was absolutely not going to like her decision on the matter regardless of if he were talking about the BAU or Emily. They had separated a few days after that argument and JJ hadn’t been surprised when the divorce papers showed up on her doorstep. Between Reid’s arrest and getting run roughshod by Barnes, JJ hadn’t told anyone but Garcia about the divorce (outside Emily, of course), but no one at work seemed to notice that she rarely mentioned Will anymore and never called him while they were away on a case. JJ suspected Rossi noticed the absence of her wedding ring more than anyone else, but he’d already known she was dating Emily and didn’t ask what’d happened to Will. 

They had finally gotten some much needed downtime after their BAU family was rejoined with the promise of nothing like Barnes happening again and Emily had declared she was giving the team a long weekend as the first order of business, time enough to tie up loose ends at wherever they’d been transferred, time enough to relax for once. Emily’d be lying if she hadn’t had selfish reasons for it as well. It felt like it had been ages since she and JJ had any proper time together, let alone time with the boys and though she was only peripherally paying attention to Zootopia playing, this was the most relaxed she’d felt since she’d taken the position as Unit Chief. 

JJ glanced over at her, feeling Emily staring, and smiled warmly, looking down at Michael when Emily tilted her head towards him. His arms were wrapped around Emily’s forearm and his forehead was pressed against Emily’s upper arm, totally knocked out at last. JJ grinned at the sight and swung her gaze to the floor where Henry’s legs had dropped to the ground and he was laying his head on top of folded arms, either already asleep or well on his way. JJ rolled her eyes and nudged her eldest son with her foot several times until he stirred, half rolling over to look at his mother. 

“I think it’s time for bed now?” she suggested, though it was clear she was not asking a question he could say no to.

Henry groaned anyway and flopped onto his back dramatically. “Do I hafta?” 

“Yes, you _hafta_.” JJ confirmed, mimicking his whine. 

Henry grumbled and hauled himself up to his feet, adjusting his glasses that had gotten skewed on his face from being pressed against his arms. He shuffled over to Emily’s end of the couch and half climbed into her lap to give her a hug. He was entirely too big for that particular move, but Emily wasn’t complaining, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“Are you gonna be here in the morning?” Henry asked hopefully, not getting out of Emily’s lap right away. 

“Yep.” Emily promised, patting his back gently a few times. “You want to help me make French toast tomorrow?”

Henry nodded enthusiastically and slid off Emily’s lap at last before moving over to JJ and “helping” her stand up when she held out her hands for him to pull. Emily carefully transferred Michael into JJ’s arms when she reached for him, giving the sleeping preschooler a kiss as she passed him over.

“Night, Momem.” Henry said through a yawn as he followed his mother who was cradling his still sleeping brother out of the room. 

“Night, buddy.” Emily replied, her heart warming at the nickname. Alone in the living room, Emily tried to catch up to what was going on in the movie, realizing that since she’d spent the majority of the time it had been running either lost in thought or gazing fondly at her family as if to verify that they were really there. That _she_  was really there. 

JJ sauntered back into the room, a grin on her face as she stopped in front of Emily, hands on her hips and laughing slightly when Emily made an overdramatic show of trying to see past her to the television.

“Your daddy wasn’t a glassmaker, Jayje.” Emily chided her playfully, reaching out to grab the blonde by the hips and physically move her one step to the side. 

JJ kneeled one leg on the couch next to Emily and idly reached out to play with the ends of dark hair. “You’re not seriously watching this, are you?” she asked amusedly. 

“Why? Aren’t you?” Emily returned, her tone innocent but the hand she was running along the back of JJ’s thigh that was placed next to her was anything but. 

“Emily,” JJ drawled, her tone causing the woman in question to slide her eyes over to meet JJ’s gaze briefly. “Do you know how _long_  it’s been since we were _really_  alone?”

Emily tilted her head to one side, refusing to meet the blonde’s eyes again as she pretended to think. “I want to find out what happens to the fox.” she insisted, biting her lower lip when JJ planted herself in her lap, the hand that was playing with the ends of her hair coming to rest behind her neck. 

JJ watched her girlfriend carefully as she resolutely kept her eyes glued to the screen. She leaned in and planted a kiss just below Emily’s ear. “I can think of better things for you to do.” she purred into Emily’s ear, flicking the lobe with her tongue when she heard Emily’s breath hitch. 

“But, I’m _so_  invested in the riveting tale of animals in clothes!” 

JJ chuckled lowly, she liked it when Emily was a little insolent. She brushed Emily’s hair from the side of her neck and alternated pressing kisses and running her tongue along the pale column, the tightness with which Emily was gripping JJ’s hips the only response.

“I thought you wanted a nice movie night.” Emily continued, clearly trying not to let the desire in her tone show but that was hard with JJ’s mouth against her neck and JJ’s hands undoing the buttons of her shirt just far enough to run her flattened palms against Emily’s chest under her collarbone. 

JJ hummed and went for a particularly sensitive spot on Emily’s neck, running her tongue around it gently before bitting down hard while bringing her hand up to cover Emily’s mouth to dampen the cry she knew it would elicit. Emily didn’t disappoint and the muffled groan only made JJ want to bite harder, especially when she practically threw her head back to grant JJ more access and her hips jerked upwards involuntarily. 

“By all means,” JJ urged, raking her blunted nails down the back of Emily’s neck and twisting in the brunette’s lap so that she was straddling her but Emily could still see over her shoulder. “Keep watching. I know you’re _so_  invested.” she parroted, her voice low and thick.

“I think I will.” Emily answered, trying to sound more nonchalant and less like she was turned on (and failing miserably). She gave a blissful sigh as JJ’s hands finished unbuttoning her shirt and pushed the garment open and off her shoulders while still continuing the attention on her neck. Emily shuddered when she felt JJ drag the bra strap closest to her off her shoulder with her teeth. It was when JJ scraped her curled fingers down the other shoulder to push the other bra strap aside while trailing kisses back up to her neck that Emily gave in and when JJ’s face was at the right angle, she caught the blonde in a searing kiss, JJ’s hands vacating their former posts and gently holding Emily’s cheeks. 

JJ groaned appreciatively when Emily’s hands slid around her to grip her backside and pull her closer. “I thought you wanted to find out what happened to the fox?” JJ murmured coquettishly when Emily shifted underneath her so she was laying down and JJ was now turned to the side instead of with her back to the television. 

“To hell with the fox.” Emily moaned as JJ used her new position to slide between Emily’s legs and grind against her. 

“I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies.” JJ teased, tugging on Emily’s lower lip between her teeth while her hands roamed around the older woman’s torso. 

Emily tilted her head to lay against the armrest behind it with a grin as JJ kissed down the front of her neck and chest. “They have their merit.” Emily defended, her voice heavy with yearning. “But there are better movies to see.” she cut herself off, biting back a loud whine as JJ reached a hand between them and roughly ran her fingers up the middle seam of Emily’s jeans. “Better movies to make, even.” she finished breathlessly, helpless to the rocking rhythm her hips had settled on involuntarily. 

JJ looked up at her girlfriend from where she was kissing above her belly button, hair falling in her face as she lifted her head slightly, her grin dark and feral which caused Emily’s breath to catch in her throat. “Do you want to go upstairs?” she asked huskily though if Emily had written out the way it was said, it would not have been a question. 

Emily nodded mutely before groaning in frustration at the loss of contact with JJ  stood up to hold out her hand. Emily pulled herself up with JJ’s grip and only barely managed not to yelp in surprise when the blonde let go of her hand and hooked her finger through one of the front belt loops of her pants and tugged her tigerishly after her as she strode purposely toward her bedroom though Emily didn’t need the prompting as she followed willingly, an anticipatory grin on her face. It was good to be Home. 


End file.
